The present invention relates generally to a stirrer. More particularly it relates to a stirrer for mixing a dry powder into a liquid.
Mixing dry ingredients into a liquid may be performed for may reasons. One of the most common is combining an additive to a drink. A dry additive may take the form of a sweetener or creamer for coffee, a natural fiber such as METAMUCIL(trademark) a drink mix such as cocoa or apple cider mix, etc. When mixing in the dry additive, the user generally would like to mix until the combination is fully blended and clump free. However, as we all know from experience, it can be difficult to avoid clumps and lumps when combining a powder with a liquid.
Presently, a user typically uses a spoon to measure and then mix in the dry ingredient. Other users may use other stirring implements, such as the cylindrical solid or tubular coffee stirrers. However, these stirring implements are generally not very effective and the mixing process takes too long and/or the dry ingredient is not fully incorporated into the liquid.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a stirrer that can easily and effectively mix an additive or ingredient into a liquid.
The present invention takes the form of a stirrer for mixing an additive into a liquid. The stirrer has a handle extending upward from a flattened, generally planar mixing element. Although the connection may take other forms, the embodiments shown have the mixing element extending up from the central portion of the mixing element. The handle is connected generally perpendicular to the plane of the mixing element. An alternate embodiment shows the handle connected to the mixing element at an angle of approximately 75 degrees from the plane of the mixing element. The mixing element may be virtually any planar shape, however, a generally round shape is optimal to match most standard drinking glasses. Other objects and advantages of the invention will no doubt occur to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description along with the accompanying drawings.